undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
What We Become/Issue 59
Derek rushed into the house at a quick pace. The sounds of his footsteps banging against the floor alerted the females immediately and they came rushing over. "Turns off any lights and keep quiet" Derek says as he quickly rushes past them. "What, why? What's going on Derek?" Theresa asks. Derek walks over to the window and peeks in between the blinds. He motions for the girls to take a look through the open blinds. "Come take a look" he says. The girls look through the blinds are shocked when they see the herd of zombies moving closer and closer to the farmhouse from down the road. At the pace the zombies we're walking, they would be at the farm house in nearly 20 minutes. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Come'on, let's hurry back to the house. We need to alert the others. Stay close to me Jack, okay?" Adam says. "Okay" Jack replies. The look on his face is one of slight fear. As he walks beside Adam, he watches the zombies walking down the road. "Well, screw this deer. Looks like we got more important matters to worry about" Jeff says as he drops the legs of the deer. "You're right, let's hurry it back. We need to make it the house before the biters do. Let's jog" The others nod and follow Adam from behind as they get closer to the farmhouse. Allen runs up beside Adam with a look of fear and confusion. "You think that's the same herd from Perth?" Allen asks. "I'm not sure" Adam replies. "It may very well be". ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Lilly comes out the back door as the group arrives back. She's come up to them. "Thank god you guys are back, there's a large herd coming down the road!" she tells them. "We know" Frank says as he walks past her into the house. "Let's get inside, we don't to make any noise and hopefully they won't notice us and will walk right by and we won't have to deal with them" Adam says. Morgan places his rifle down in the corner on the room. "What about fighting them off again? We have the weapons to destroy them easily!" Adam opens the blinds and looks out. The zombies are nearly 20 feet away from the driveway. "Too late now. Take a look out the window" Morgan looks out the window and sighs. "There goes that plan..." ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam is busy preparing weapons with Morgan, Jeff, Frank, Allen and Derek in case of an emergency because the zombies have flooded across the farm property. Always best to prepare for the worst. Lilly comes walking over and walks up to Adam. "Adam, can I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure" Adam says. He puts his gun on the ground and follows Lilly out of the room. They walk into the hallway where Lilly stops by the stairs. "Listen, Jack is getting scared and so is Karen. Is there anything we can do to make the zombies get off the property?" Adam shakes his head. "I'm afraid there is no way without putting everyone and this house at risk" "Alright, just in case anything does happen to this house and us, there's something I want you to know" "What is it?" "I..." Lilly is interrupted by the sounds of breaking glass and screaming. Adam runs back into the room and grabs his gun. He comes back out and runs down the stairs and is followed closely behind by Jeff, Frank, Morgan, Derek and Allen. When they get downstairs, Theresa is pointing her gun at several decomposed hands clawing through the curtains. "What the hell is going on down here?!" Allen yells. "I..I don't know. I came down here to grab some water and their hands just came through the window. I s-swear I didn't do anything to make them!" Theresa yells back. Adam ponders their next move. He know's time is running out and hears the groans getting louder as more zombies are drawn toward the commotion at the window. "Look's like we have to distract them from the house, you guys...!" he points to Jeff, Morgan, Frank, Allen and Derek. "Follow me outside, we're going to run down the street and distract them to follow us and then kill them as they follow us. Theresa close the door behind us, got it?" "I...uh, alright sure. No wait, I want to come with you guys!" "Theresa no! It's too dangerous" Frank says. "Worried about my well being again?" Theresa smirks. "I..uh no. Yes. Fine you can come with us" "Good it's settled!" Theresa says. "Stay close behind us" Adam tells her. Adam opens the door and the group goes running out. Theresa closes the door behind her and follows the guys as they run down the road. "Hey! Over here!" they yell as they narrowly avoid zombies around the open area. Frank runs around a zombie but another lunges for him. He has time to react as it inches closer until a knife goes flying through the zombies heading. Frank turns around to see Theresa smirking. "I got your back" she says. "Thanks. Likewise" he says as he lifts up his gun and shoots one behind Theresa's back. Theresa is shocked that a zombie snuck up on her but she quickly regains her composure and smirks again. She runs with Frank and the others toward the road. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Lilly, Karen and Jack look out the window. They see the others running down the street as the large crowd of zombies slowly start to follow them. "Where are they going?" Jack asks. "I don't know kid. It looks like they are trying to lead them away from the farm. Pretty smart, but still dangerous..." Karen says. "I hope Adam and the others come back ok" Jack says. He stares with anticipation as the others outside start slashing zombies with melee weapons. "Wait a minute! If they are leading away most of the biters, I can go outside and kill the few left on the property!" "Jack, no. It's too dangerous, I want you to stay here" Lilly tells him. "Ah come'on. I know how to shoot a gun. I'll be careful and make sure the biters don't get me. Please don't make me sit inside the house" "Maybe we should try it out Lilly. It's the least we can do, because it looks like the others have their hands full with the biters on the street following them. We could just shoot them from the back porch and run inside in case any of them come closer" Lilly sighs and rubs her forehead. She grabs her gun. "Alright fine, but let's be careful" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam smashes his hatchet into the zombies face and it dies. He pulls his hatchet out and continues running down the street. "Alright guys and lady, looks like this is it" he says as he pulls out his gun. They've been walking down the road for nearly ten minutes as the zombies followed. The others pull out their guns as well. "It's time" Adam says. He fires off his gun. The others follow through and do the same. A mess of bullets go flying through the zombies and tear them apart. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Jeff Greene' *'Lilly' *'Jack Marsh' *'Morgan' *'Karen' *'Frank' *'Allen' *'Theresa' *'Derek' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #60.' Category:Issues